No Reason Without Rhyme No Rhyme Without Beat
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: How did Beat get that bell necklace? What about Rhyme's dreams? Pre- and post-game. "Look man, you gotta give it to me. It's for my sister, yo!" "It is. Everything that happens was all once dreams. It must be wonderful to have dreams." extra: Joshua


**No Reason w/o Rhyme No Rhyme w/o Beat**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

How did Beat get that bell necklace? What about Rhyme's dreams? Pre- and post-game.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Screw it, yo. I'm bookin' it."

Why can't they just can it? He ain't some smart ass that could give. That's just crap. He was Beat, yo. He ain't changing the way he was. So he went AWOL again after his folks thrashed his pride. Some of those words really stung and he just can't take it no more. "Good thing I managed to swipe some of my cash." Four-digit yen, not bad. "But I ain't goin' nowhere wi' this. Dammit!"

"Rhyme ain't gonna be happy when she gets word o' dis." He scratched his head. He completely forgot 'bout her when she would be worried sick about 'im. She was always there for him. She'd always back him up and she'd probably be already out searching if she knew what he did. Thing is, Rhyme's too good for him. He ain't good enough to be a big bro to her.

He sighed exasperatedly. "This running away thing is hard stuff. Man, I could really use some grub." Randomly, he tapped someone. "Hey bro! Got the time?" Annoyed, the stranger scowled and just raised his hand but ultimately refusing to answer then stormed off.

"Bwaaah! Ten minutes and I'm already starved. I ain't even gonna hit a month if I keep this up." Not good, man. He left so suddenly that he hadn't planned for this. From here on out, he's goin' solo. Life's gonna be all about them tough decisions but he ain't doin' that without fuel. "Aight. Imma gonna chow first then think about this later." So he headed for Dogenzaka and got into a store but didn't notice the FIGGY written outside.

"Coulda sworn there was a cookin' joint in this dump." And how did he wind up in a shabby secondhand shop?

"Hey, you!" The nameless (extra) storekeeper yelled.

"You talkin' to me?"

"Yeah, you. Look, I ain't selling so don't go looking." He waved him off.

"We cool. Jus' finding me some curry." Beat was still actually looking for food when obviously most of the items there were non-edible.

"No, I don't sell that. So buy whatever you want just not in the case."

"Wha? If you ain't got no curry then I ain't got no business here. See – wait up." He was about to bounce when something caught his eyes. It glimmered just a bit the moment he almost went out the door. It was a simple bell-shaped pendant. Beat was practically racking his brains trying to remember something. Then his face was a look of comic relief when he realized it. "Thought I saw Rhyme lookin' at some mag with dis." Rhyme knew better than anyone. She wouldn't be looking at something if it wasn't worth her time. Which could only mean… He gotta get this fo' her. It's the least some'ne like 'im could do.

"Oh, that? Not selling." He didn't even stare at him and kept reading his comics.

"Yo, what gives? I got the cash!" He curled one fist, but it wasn't like he was going to punch him or anything. Though the guy was asking for it if he ain't gonna sell it.

"See that thing around it?" And for once in this extra guy's life, he actually made eye contact. He musta been pretty pissed by Beat by now. "It's transparent, it's glass, it's the case. Remember what I said earlier? In the case is off limits." Then he went back to his graphic novel.

"Look man, you gotta give it to me. It's for my sister, yo!" Beat was pleading as if he was begging for his life. Heck, Rhyme was the only good person in his life. She deserves this more than the douche with it.

"Not selling. That's a limited edition, last one in stock, well not anymore." There was a hint of a smirk in that last line. Arrogant bastard.

"How much fo' it?"

"Pff! Back off, kid. You got 5 thousand yen?"

"Ha! Bringing some with me." Oh yeah! That thing's coming back wid him.

"Tough luck. I'm not selling off this baby with the original price. Tell you what, come back here with 7,777 yen and some of that curry then we'll talk." Beat got the message. Unless he could come up with that dough and food he ain't even gonna touch it. But at least he managed a deal, sorta.

"Tch. You bett'r have that with you when I come back or I'll beat the hell outta ya."

"Relax. Like I said. Not selling."

No dice. Beat didn't know what to do once he was out. "Aww, shit. Where the hell am I gonna score 3 grand?" And as if on cue, he stepped on something leathery, a wallet. "No kidding? Looks like them Higher Ups are looking out fo' me aft'r all!" Balance check: 3000 yen. "Bwaaah! Three grand! Think dis some kinda prank?" No one else was out and there was no I.D. so he figured it's his keep now. "Guess dis day's riding with the beat. About time!" He was grinning like a kid who got his candy. Except he was a kid only difference was he'll get Rhyme's candy, more like necklace.

"Yo, ramen man. Hit me up wit' some curry!" Beat just barged into the Ramen Don eatery. Not much customers aside from another, not like it matters anyway. "Oh and I'm takin' da bowl with me, I'll bring it back to ya in a jiff." Ken, the one with the blue bandanna, just sighed. "What gives, yo?"

"I was on my way back from the grocery and I think I might've dropped my wallet." He sighed again. "How am I supposed to pay the rent now?"

"Wallet?" Without even thinking, Beat gave it back as simple as that. Because he was Beat. He wasn't one to think things over. Besides, it wasn't his in the first place although now he has to think of another way to get Rhyme's gift. "Take it s'yours."

"This is!" His wallet, still intact of money. "Young man, I owe you this month's rent."

"Nah, no sweat. Jus' gave you wha's yours."

"Then how about some ramen? On the house."

"Got curry in there?"

"Curry ramen it is!"

"Man, I'm screwed. Why'd ya have to pick them exp'nsive ones? And I thought I was gonna bring it 'ome too." He ain't givin' up yet. If dat thing can make Rhyme smile, he's taking it wid 'im. But he has to eat first. Within minutes he got his serve. "Hey, this stuff's good!" Heck, no one can cook curry ramen like da ramen man. It hit the spot and maybe his head. "Maybe if I bring dis to the guy next door, he'll feel so good he oughta give me some student discount or somethin'."

"Thank you." Ken's gruff voice bid goodbye to his other customer.

"Aight. I'm borrowing this, yo." He got up and took the half-full bowl to the hippy guy.

"It's gone."

"Yo, whad'yu mean it's gone? Thought you weren't gonna sell it?" The hell? He up and gone a few minutes and it was sold to some other punk!

"I didn't sell it. Someone just came in with a better item and we traded."

"Fo' what?"

"You blind? It ain't empty where that bell was."

"A freaking hat?"

"A dandy hat."

"You messin' wid me? That thing ain't nothing to what you jus' gave." Beat growled and he was roarin'.

"You're in no generation to dig this treasure. Look, I can't do anything to bring back what you want. Not like I want to. I'm happy with this rad baby." The guy was waving him out.

"Whachu' say?"

"Scram, kid. I ain't selling."

"Welcome back. Did the customer like it?" Ken saw Beat come back with an empty bowl.

"Yeah, pops. It was something…" Beat sighed. He can't believe just how fast that thing went out. "There ain't no way I'm coming back empty." Unless he gets the goods there ain't no way he's coming back. "But widdout a steady flow o' cash, I ain't buyin' that soon either."

"Irasshai! What will you be having today?"

"A bowl of shio ramen, please." An ash-blond kid sat next to Beat. He significantly dressed better or at least his threads weren't too casual.

"Hai! That'll be 580 yen."

He dug his pocket and checked. "Hmm? It seems I'm short." Upon snapping it shut he did some sort of a shrug. "And here I was, looking forward to the delicacy. Maybe some other time."

"Yo, ramen man! Get me more of that curry ramen. And fix my buddy 'ere some of that ramen he said. I'm paying." The other kid raised an eyebrow at this and Beat scratched his head uncomfortably. "Well, 'coz my sis says if ya can't do no good fo' yourself den at least do some fo' others or something like that." Rhyme says a lot o' stuff. She says the right stuff. They're mostly fo' his own good so he figured he'd listen to her.

"I see. Then I really can't refuse such a modest offer." He was playing with his phone.

"Got that right! 'Sides it's better like dis. We kids should look after each other, ya know?"

"Even if we're total strangers?"

"I's just like wha' I said ago… It's uh… Look man, don't make me repeat."

"Hee hee. Of course not, wouldn't want you to lose your appetite." He giggled which creeped Beat a bit.

"Yeah. Whatever, man. L'es chow." It was awkward the whole time they were eating although it only showed on Beat since the other kid was happily dining.

Sometime while chomping on the noodles, the prissy kid spoke. "Say, you must have a lot of free time on your hands. Don't you have a sibling to fetch or anything at all?"

"I got a lil' sis, yo." Beat frowned. She shoulda been home by now. Man, what he'd do to be a better bro to her. She's the best sist'r a brotha could ever have. If it were anyone but Rhyme it ain't the same. He felt bad, yo. Lately, he'd been pushing her away. Not that he wanted to, it's just, he ain't cut out to be her big bro. But she's still there. Rhyme would always say something and be there for him. And he thought that maybe he could get her something she wanted. Just once, he wanted to be looked up to like the big bro he should be. He just wanted them to be cool and not him always bringing her down.

"Is that so? Perhaps you could tell me more some other time." He didn't need to push about details. He'd already heard all about it just like he'd been watching him that afternoon. One of the perks of being a celestial being on duty. It wouldn't hurt to meddle in other people's affairs, would it?

"Truly a pleasant experience. I must commend the chef's skills." After the satisfying meal, he got off his comfortable seat.

"Ain't no ramen like ramen man's curry ramen!" Beat howled.

"I must thank you for taking care of the bill. Surely I must repay you somehow."

"I's just like I said. No problem, yo. Just lookin' out for ya. One brotha to anotha." He grinned.

"Well then, take this. One stranger to another." He handed him a paper bag seemingly out of nowhere. Seriously, did he have that when he came in? Then he just babbled stuff Beat couldn't digest. "Oh and could you do me a favor? Try and think of a reason why you want to give something that could possibly bring happiness to her. Just think about it, hope it won't be too hard for you."

"Huh?"

"Give my regards to your dear sister, hee hee." Really, the giggle was creepy and annoying at the same time. With a wave, he walked off. "Maybe we'll get to play together the next time we meet." And maybe they'll even play The Game. But until that week comes, it'll only remain as a possibility.

"Whadda?" Beat was about to say something but a sliver of silver caught his eyes. The bag almost got ripped at his speed. And there it was, the bell pendant, the reason that took over his day. "Sweet! Rhymes gonna whack when she sees dis." He practically jumped at his triumph. Then he remembered the prissy kid. "Hey, wha' he say? Something 'bout reason and all?"

Beat couldn't exactly remember what he said. It had something to do with a reason, that's all he picked up. That's it? Memory ain't his forte. And he really couldn't get out anything else. The kid said to think about something, he's going with a reason. It don't make sense, yo. What's this thing about reason? He kept thinking. For a full five minutes, he was just standing there, thinking. Nothing else could come up when he thought of a reason, just the same image again and again. He couldn't help but think of her smiling face and he could've sworn he even heard her laugh. That's just it, the answer, the reason.

"'Coz I ain't got no reason widdout Rhyme, yo."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"_No problem can stand the assault of sustained thinking._ There's still a few things I need to sort out."

Where does she even begin with? Ever since the Game, there's this question she's too afraid to ask herself. It was always there at the back of her mind wherever she would go. Today was just more than she could carry. "It's only for a little while so I hope Beat doesn't get himself into trouble." Even though she said this she's a little unconvinced. Rhyme loved her brother to pieces but sometimes everyone needs some space. She won't be out too long or he'll probably gather a search party. Because he was her big brother and he'd do anything to protect her.

Walking to a less crowded window on 104, she stared down at the dots of people. "Wow, Shibuya looks a lot more overwhelming this way." She recounted how it was before in the Game and pondered on how it feels to be now. "Diverse people, different values yet somehow still tied together all the same. Like they're not fighting to come out the strongest anymore."

"Wonderful, isn't it? It's everything I ever dreamed about." An ash-blond kid, maybe as old as Beat, suddenly walked and picked up where her words left.

Rhyme simply accepted his company seeing that there was no harm. "It is. _Everything that happens was all once dreams._ It must be wonderful to have dreams." And there it is. Her heart breaks a little more each time she says the word. The thing that she won't have but wouldn't leave her alone.

"Oh? And I don't suppose you don't dream." He nonchalantly threw.

"I dream at night but it's not really the same as having a dream." She frowned sadly.

"Hmm. I can't quite grasp your thought."

"It's okay. _If you ask for orange, you may get juice instead of the fruit._ So I don't expect you to understand."

"Hee hee… But now you've made me curious." He giggled. "I'd like to hear more of this dilemma of yours but I wouldn't want to impose." Out of the four who survived, it was her who seemed troubled the most. He wanted to personally eliminate the noise, consider it as a bonus for her friends' win and perhaps her reward for being a significant factor of change.

"No, it's okay. You see, I just lost this game recently." She's a bit nervous telling this mainly because she hasn't even told her brother. But she figured she wanted to talk to him when she has the answer. And maybe another pair of ears is better. "I think I lost my dreams too." The last bit came out a little choked. Her entry fee was lost. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I feel like there's something missing, that I really did lose them forever."

"Maybe you did." His lips twitched upward.

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that the possibility exists."

"Just as I thought. I'm a hopeless case after all." Somehow confirming it didn't make her feel better like she thought it should.

"Well I wouldn't call you hopeless. Just blank." He twirled a lock of hair and started playing with his phone although Rhyme didn't take offense. "_Occam's razor._ Simple over the complex. You lost your dream, that's it. That dream is erased." He pretended not to notice her stiffen at the last word and carried on. "But your future is still secured. As long as you have your future, there's still hope. You can always dream another dream."

"Dream another dream?"

"Certainly, we all have dreams but dreams are constantly changing. As our world expands, so do our dreams. No dream is exactly the same as when we first conceive it. And when we lose sight of them, we can just dream it again. A life on the other hand, is non-refundable." Some of the words were picked up from a friend.

She was taking in everything he just said. It made sense. However, maybe it was the panic that rose within her that caused her to doubt. "But what if that is what's wrong with me? What if I lost more than my dream, what if it was my ability to dream?"

She's really thought this through. "You haven't. I'm quite sure of it." Coincidentally, he's sure of a lot of things too. He snapped his phone shut. "Anyways, it's been a splendid while but I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere. Hope you find yourself another dream." The enigmatic kid who seemed older than he showed walked away after. "_If you keep looking at the tree or rather what's left of it, you'll never see the forest._ Oh, and don't keep your dear brother waiting."

"Ah!" Shibuya was still a battlefield, a constant war of physical space. He was easily swallowed by the crowd. "He's gone." But his words remained. She had her life back. She was supposed to be erased but she's here, alive. All because of her brother and their friends. And that mysterious kid a while ago, something was off with the way he handled the conversation. It's like he understands more than he lets on. Either way, he was right.

"I can still dream." Rhyme softly said to herself. It gave her a small sense of relief. Although the hurt of whatever her past ambition was still lingered, she kept thinking how Beat would worry himself over her if she came back with that face. "Ahahaha…" At first it was just a tiny smile and then it grew into laughter. Even though Beat said he'd be lost without her, that wasn't entirely through. Beat lived on when she was erased, not that she could blame him. She was happy when she found out that he actually believed in himself and kept fighting.

"_The strong never know their true strength._" Beat always regarded himself as low and weak but Rhyme thought otherwise. He was loud and jumps head first at everything but that was one of his good qualities. He didn't think much just acted on his heart. It was a bit enviable at first but she soon came to accept her role. After all, Beat was there to be strong for her and she was fine with that as long as it made him happy. She grinned, maybe she's already realized her dream.

"Yo, what took ya so long?" Rhyme returned to a distressed Beat and his skateboard tempting to slide away to search for her in five more minutes. She went off with the bathroom break excuse and it seemed it took her forever. "There a line in there or something?"

"I'm a girl too, you know. _Women have their needs._" She giggled.

"Bwaaah! Sorry Rhyme, I ain't steppin' on you." He made a face in defense. "Ser'ously, I thought you were ditching me fo' no reason." In his own Beat way, he showed that he was actually relieved. The Game was traumatizing on his part, he couldn't let anything happen to her on his watch. Never again.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." And she flashed that smile she's always been showing except this one was genuine, without a hint of yesterday's despair.

"'Bout what?"

_Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness. _Rather than grieving at her loss, she'll enjoy what she has. And upon taking another look at her brother who has no idea on her thoughts, she knew she had a dream. If anything would happen to her again she now knows that she'll always dream of it again. And no matter where this will take her she can always be sure that her brother would be there just as he will always be a part of her dreams. Maybe someday she'll tell him about it or maybe she'll just show it. But for now, she's his little sister and he was her brother. And they were staying together.

"A Rhyme without a Beat just sounds as silly as walking with no feet."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**


End file.
